


A Night at the Panto

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 21, Facebook prompts, Gen, M/M, pantomime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to see a pantomime show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Panto

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so late but I am determined to finished this advent calendar and will hopefully be finished with it tonight. I have bigger projects to work on.... involving Anderson (before the minisode, mind you, but it works with it I guess)_. ;)
> 
> And for those who don't know, pantomimes are a sort of musical comedy show that tend to run around Christmas time. They often involve audience participation like booing and hissing at the bad guys and cheering for the good guys and of course, singing along. 
> 
> Dear John Barrowman,   
> One day I will make it to you panto in Glasgow.  
> Love, Me.

“Oh, come on Sherlock, this is supposed to be fun! Just go along with the show.” John playfully shoved Sherlock during the intermission, trying to get his attention away from deducing every single person around them.

“Why would I enjoy being in a theatre full of a bunch of idiots yelling and screaming back at the stage?” Sherlock huffed and slumped down into his chair trying to cover his neck and ears with the collar of his great big coat.

John was silent for a moment and Sherlock thought that he even looked a bit hurt. “Well,” he paused, fiddling with the cuff of his jumper, “because you are here with _me_.”

Immediately, Sherlock felt bad that he hadn’t considered that, not specifically to this night. Of course, anything he did with John was enjoyable, even if it was a terribly cheesy Christmas pantomime. He took John’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

“You’re right, John, and I’m sorry.” That got raised eyebrows from John, and Sherlock smiled shyly. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home?”

“Damn right, you will.” John squeezed Sherlock’s hand and didn’t let go for the rest of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my notes are longer than the actual ficlet.... sad times.


End file.
